Tàn Tích/Câu Đố
Câu đố (hay Puzzles) là một thành phần nổi bật của '' Undertale , và được giải thích cho nhân vật chính bởi Toriel. Toriel hỗ trợ nhân vật chính trong việc giải ba câu đố đầu tiên trong Tàn Tích, sau đó nhanh chóng từ bỏ chúng. Câu Đố Trung Đạo Câu Đố Trung Đạo (The Middle Road Puzzle) là câu đố đầu tiên mà nhân vật chính gặp phải trong Tàn Tích. Câu đố này có sáu công tắc được đặt trên mặt đất và một đòn bẩy. Một tấm bảng trên tường có dòng chữ "Chỉ những người không biết sợ mới có thể tiến hành. Những người dũng cảm, những người dại dột. Cả hai không đi trên đường giữa." Điều này cung cấp cho nhân vật chính gợi ý rằng họ không cần phải bước vào các công tắc trên con đường được đánh dấu. Giải câu đố này mở ra cánh cửa cho câu đố chuyển đổi. Tuy nhiên, Toriel giải câu đố này trước nhân vật chính trước khi họ có thể tương tác với câu đố. Phòng Công Tắc Phòng Công Tắc (The Switch Room) là một căn phòng với ba công tắc trên tường, hai cây cầu, gai nhọn ngăn nhân vật chính đi vào phòng bên cạnh và một tấm bảng trên tường có dòng chữ "Ở lại trên đường". Câu nói này cung cấp cho nhân vật chính gợi ý rằng họ cần nhấn các công tắc có thể đạt được trên đường dẫn. Các nhãn "Vui lòng nhấn công tắc này" và "Vui lòng nhấn công tắc này nữa" đã được Toriel thêm vào bên cạnh các công tắc mà nhân vật chính cần nhấn. Toriel dừng nhân vật chính nếu họ cố lật công tắc sai. Trong Chế độ Khó, các nhãn đã mờ dần, khiến cho câu đố khó khăn hơn một chút. Nếu nhân vật chính xoay sở để kéo đòn bẩy thứ ba trong khi Toriel vẫn đang đi bộ, thì thông báo "Wow! Con thật nhanh vì đã sai." được hiển thị, dưới dạng câu trả lời "Con có muốn đánh một con ma không?" được chơi đúng âm thanh. Câu Đố Bản Vẽ Thiết Kế Câu Đố Bản Vẽ Thiết Kế (The Blueprint Puzzle) là một căn phòng gồm hai phần trong đó một bên của căn phòng có các dấu hiệu trên sàn, và mặt còn lại có gai và nước. Các tấm bảng ở giữa căn phòng này có dòng chữ "Phòng phía tây là bản thiết kế của phòng phía đông." Gợi ý này có nghĩa là các dấu hiệu trên sàn giống như cách để vượt qua các gai trên phòng ở bên phải. Tuy nhiên, nhân vật chính thực sự không thể đi trên những chiếc gai thật và chúng đóng vai trò như những bức tường. Khi đến phần gai nhọn của câu đố này lần đầu tiên, Toriel nắm tay nhân vật chính và đi bộ cùng họ trên những chiếc gai theo cách dự định. Câu Đố Đẩy Đá Câu Đố Đẩy Đá (The Rock Puzzle) bao gồm hai căn phòng, mỗi phòng đều có hàng rào gai nhọn và cục đá được chờ để được đẩy lên công tắc. Các tấm bảng trong phòng đầu tiên ghi "Ba trong số bốn tảng đá màu xám khuyên rằng bạn nên đẩy chúng". Căn phòng đầu tiên có thể được giải quyết bằng cách đẩy tảng đá duy nhất lên gạch trắng, và các gai bị vô hiệu hóa. Đây là câu đố đầu tiên mà nhân vật chính giải quyết một mình. Phòng thứ hai chứa ba tảng đá khác có thể được đẩy lên mấy miếng gạch trắng. Điều này có thể được giải quyết bằng cách liên tục yêu cầu đá dưới cùng di chuyển đến công tắc. Khi nhân vật chính tiếp cận các gai bị vô hiệu hóa, tảng đá lại di chuyển, kích hoạt lại các gai. Từ đó, nhân vật chính cần nói với tảng đá cuối cùng để giữ nguyên vị trí. Đây là một tham chiếu đến các mảng bám trước đó trong Tàn Tích. Hai tảng đá phía trên tảng đá bất đắc dĩ này không cần phải được đẩy để đi qua cầu. Nói chuyện với tảng đá một lần nữa ở cuối phần Pacifist thì họ yêu cầu nhân vật chính đẩy họ ra Mặt Đất. Câu Đố Lá Cây Giữa hai căn phòng Câu Đố Đẩy Đá là một căn phòng hai tầng với vô số gạch vỡ ở tầng trên, một số cho phép nhân vật chính rơi qua. Nếu nhân vật chính rơi xuống, chúng được thả xuống những chiếc lá được tìm thấy ở tầng dưới cùng. Các mảng bám ở tầng dưới cùng ghi "Xin đừng giẫm lên lá". chỉ ra sự sắp xếp của những chiếc lá trên mặt đất được tìm thấy ở tầng dưới là giải pháp về cách đi ngang qua những viên gạch bị nứt ở tầng trên. Đọc tấm biển ở tầng trên cho thấy thông báo "Không phải bạn đã đọc bảng hiệu ở tầng dưới sao?" kể từ khi nhân vật chính phải bước lên những chiếc lá để đọc mảng bám này. Nếu nhân vật chính ngã mười lần, tiếng ồn tiêu thụ Anh hùng huyền thoại sẽ vang lên và họ có thể tự do đi qua và hoàn thành câu đố. Tuy nhiên, họ cũng có thể lướt qua bức tường phía trên lối ra và đi thẳng ra khỏi màn hình, trong đó con đường duy nhất mở cho người chơi chỉ tiếp tục ở bên phải. Sau khi đi bên phải khoảng 5 phút, người chơi sẽ có thể di chuyển lên xuống và một loại mê cung vô hình có thể được phát hiện sau khi đi lên. Hiện tại không biết có thể tìm thấy gì ở đây không. Một tháng trước khi công khai Undertale Demo được phát hành, theo Toby Fox, câu đố này dự kiến sẽ khó hơn phiên bản cuối cùng và ban đầu không có dấu vết trên mặt đất."''can you believe this puzzle used to be harder. jesus christ. also there were no markings or cracks on the ground" - Toby Fox. September 24, 2015. Twitter. Câu Đố Một Công Tắc Duy Nhất Câu Đố Một Công Tắc Duy Nhất (The One Switch Puzzle) là một căn phòng có sáu vết nứt ở tầng trên. Mỗi vết nứt này dẫn đến các phòng riêng lẻ nhỏ hơn với các cọc lá ở tầng dưới cùng. Các mảng bám trên tường ghi "Chỉ có một công tắc." gợi ý rằng nhân vật chính cần kích hoạt một công tắc để giải câu đố trong căn phòng này. * Phòng dưới cùng bên phải chứa một Vegetoid khác. * Phòng trên cùng bên trái chứa Vegetoid. * Phòng giữa trên cùng chứa công tắc cần thiết để tiến bộ. * Phòng trên cùng bên phải không có gì ngoài một đống lá. * Phòng phía dưới bên trái chứa Dải Băng Mờ. * Phòng giữa phía dưới có Napstablook, người biến mất sau khi được nói chuyện. Nếu nhân vật chính hung hăng với Napstablook, họ sẽ không xuất hiện trong căn phòng này. Giải câu đố này sẽ vô hiệu hóa các gai và cho phép nhân vật chính tiến vào phòng giải đố xoay. Câu Đố Phòng Xoay Câu Đố Phòng Xoay là câu đố cuối cùng được tìm thấy trong Tàn Tích. Câu đố bao gồm cùng một căn phòng được quay bốn lần và một căn phòng đưa nhân vật chính trở lại căn phòng đầu tiên nếu nhân vật chính chạm nhầm công tắc. * Phòng đầu tiên có một tấm biển ghi "Cửa xa không phải là lối ra. Nó chỉ đơn giản là đánh dấu một vòng quay trong phối cảnh." Nhân vật chính không cần phải làm gì trong căn phòng này vì những chiếc gai bị vô hiệu hóa. * Phòng thứ hai có một tấm biển ghi "Nếu bạn có thể đọc được điều này, hãy nhấn công tắc màu xanh". Nếu nhân vật chính không giải được câu đố trong căn phòng này, văn bản hương vị chỉ vào công tắc màu xanh đằng sau cây cột gần lối vào. * Phòng thứ ba có một tấm biển ghi "Nếu bạn có thể đọc được điều này, hãy nhấn công tắc màu đỏ", có thể được tìm thấy trong tầm nhìn rõ ràng. * Phòng thứ tư có một tấm biển ghi "Nếu bạn có thể đọc được điều này, hãy nhấn công tắc màu xanh lá cây", có thể được tìm thấy phía sau cây cột ở góc trên bên trái của căn phòng này. Nếu nhân vật chính liên tục không giải được câu đố xoay công tắc màu bằng cách không tìm thấy công tắc màu xanh đầu tiên đằng sau cây cột, thông báo "Bạn nhận thấy một công tắc ẩn đằng sau cây cột" xuất hiện. Điều này có thể được kích hoạt bằng cách tương tác với các công tắc sai và đi lại giữa phòng giải đố "Công Tắc Xoay Màu" thứ hai. Thể_loại:Câu đố